The invention pertains to floor elements for aircraft. The invention particularly pertains to a floor element for a door area of an aircraft, as well as to an aircraft with such a floor element.
Kick plates are arranged in the door areas of modern passenger aircraft, wherein said kick plates are provided, among other things, for keeping the door sill area of an aircraft door free of condensation and rain water, as well as for transmitting shearing forces originating from the floor construction.
Kick plates of this type are described, for example, in DE 91 11 902 U1 and EP 0 534 072 A1.
Such kick plates as well as the adjoining floor elements (and therefore the door itself) are frequently difficult to locate in emergency situations, particularly when visibility is limited.
Emergency exit signs may be arranged above the door openings in order to improve the ability to locate doors in emergency situations.